Silence at Midnight
by Bill Friday
Summary: Pepper Miller had come across a murder scene, one that looks like events that had happened sometime in her past, and along with two mysterious strangers that aren't from her world. now along with her exceed companion Pip, her friends Wendy and Carla, Pepper must find a way to stop an invasion that has come to Fiore, but she needs the help of an Alchemist, and a Time Lord.
1. Last Two Months

**For those who don't know, this is the second in a series of inter-dimensional stories featuring OC's that I had planned on doing about a year ago, but had just never got in to doing. If you haven't read the first one it's titled "The Time Alchemist" and it would be good if you take a look at it before going with this. now I present, Silence at Midnight, a Doctor Who/Fullmetal Alchemist/Fairy Tail X-over.**

* * *

Last Two Months

Pepper Miller, a fourteen year old girl, four foot ten with shoulder length curly black, and licensed monster hunter sat at a table in the Fairy Tail guild hall, a croissant in a plate in front of her still steaming fresh along with a side of poached eggs and a cup of black coffee, her usual breakfast for every Friday. On a normal day for her she would find herself walking the guild hall with Pippin, her Exceed partner, dropping in and out on random conversations that caught her ear, or just hanging around the bar with her friends and making childish jokes towards her friends, and teasing them in a friendly way, or just walk around Magnolia with her best friend Wendy Marvel and her Exceed companion Carla. That would be a normal day for the mage. But today was not one of those, and neither was it the first. She looked at the newspaper article that had her eye caught for the last two weeks, a case that seemed very similar to a series of events that she had come across before.

_What are you? What are you doing? Are you even human? _She thought, looking hard at the newspaper she had bought this morning, and leaving the rest of the world tuned out as though it didn't matter

"Pepper what are you doing?" Pepper jumped at the voice that had come out of nowhere, she hit her leg on the table, causing her coffee to fall over and fall on her lap, and still piping hot. Pepper let out a shrill yelp as she stood up, tossing the chair she was sitting on to the floor flailing her arms around as the coffee dripped down her mini skirt and leggings. She eventually tripped over it as she walked back and ended up "sitting" on it on her back. When the moment was over she found herself looking up at a very pretty young girl perhaps around twelve, with long blue hair and wearing a light blue and yellow spaghetti strap dress, and floating next to her on a pair of wings was a white anthropomorphic cat wearing a light yellow and pink frilled dress, also known as an Exceed.

"Oh, hi Wendy, Carla." She said to the two of them in an almost bored monotone.

"Oh, Pepper I'm sorry, are you okay?" the young girl, Wendy, apologized. Pepper looked up at the young Dragon Slayer.

"It's fine, I'm okay." She said getting up.

"Oh good." Wendy said relieved. Pepper stood up and looked around, taking in the sight of the guild hall. Then Pepper felt a look on her, something not uncommon made towards her, but all the more worrisome still. She turned to her friends and saw that it was Carla who was looking at her, her arms crossed across her chest. Pepper felt uneasy as the Exceed looked at her, as it she were trying to pick her apart and study her.

"Okay ill bite, what is it?" she finally asked unable to handle the staring.

"How has your investigation been going?" Pepper was taken aback at Carla's comment. When has she ever been this blunt before? Yes she does act like a mother when motivating a child, but this was out of place for her.

"What do you mean Carla?" pepper retaliated a little harsher than she intended.

"I'm afraid that was me." Said a masculine voice from behind. They all turned to look as another exceed had come in, with black fur except on his ears and paws, and dressed up as a bartender, a serious look on his face that was direct at Pepper, who did not seem to be happy to see the cat that was approaching them. Pip Miller was Pepper's ever loyal companion. Since the day he had hatched seven years ago, she had taught him how to assist her in her monster hunting journeys, and has proven to be formidable on his own. But at the same time he acts like an older brother to the girl, letting her have fun, but still keeping her in line and out of unnecessary trouble.

"Pippin what did you say to them." Pepper only ever called Pip by his full name whenever she was peeved with him.

"Do you remember what you have done the last two weeks?" Pip said harshly before Pepper could continue. "Doing nothing except look at the paper and walk around Magnolia all day, stopping at the murder sights."

Over the last two months, a series of unnerving murders had cropped up throughout Magnolia. The first one reported was of a young man found in an alleyway, his body seemed unhurt and untouched, and it did not appear to be a mugging because he still had his valuables on him. The only marks on him were a heavy black burn mark that was in the shape of a human hand. The autopsy said the man had died of an electrical shock caused by the burn marks. The unnerving part of it all though was that there was not a trace of magic on the man, his injuries, or the crime scene, but worst of all was that there was no identifiable motive for the man's murder; he had no enemies, no debts, and his slate was clean, and foe the month following there would be two more murders of the same caliber, but outside of the way they died the other victims had nothing in common with each other. And since the last death, Pepper has had her eye on the case.

"oh god you guys, throw me a bone here." Pepper groaned. "I'm not getting obsessed with these murders. I just find them curiously fascinating."

"the same way you've been walking around the city to look at the murder sights?" Carla said.

"Christ Carla." Pepper turned from her and headed to the guilds bar where Mirajane waved them hello while Carla, Wendy and Pip followed behind. "Even if I was investigating these murders, it's not like I have credentials to get access to the information." She took a seat and ordered a glass of orange juice. When it arrived she took a sip and turned to face them. "And if it's any consolation, I'll most likely forget about it in a few days." Wendy took a seat next to her while Pip and Carla flew and stood on the bar. The four of them sat there in an awkward silence, looking at nowhere except each other. Pepper sipped her juice, Wendy bit in to a strawberry crepe she had ordered, Carla simply sat there, and Pip fiddled with his bow tie.

Pepper let out a sigh. "you guys want to go for a walk?"

* * *

The four of them had been walked Magnolia for the last half hour. They had done nothing more than make small talk and buy an occasional snack at a nearby store.

"Guess there's nothing much today." Wendy finally said. Pepper didn't say anything; she kept her gaze on the ground as she slowly thought back to the article. "Pepper, are you okay?" Wendy asked. She looked up at her friend giving her a false smile.

"Everything fine do-." But Pepper was interrupted as they heard a loud scream from afar.

"What is it?" Carla asked looking in the direction of the scream.

"Let's find out." Pepper said and immediately dashed off.

"Wait up Pepper." Wendy said as she and the others followed close behind her. Seconds later they rounded a corner where a large crowed had already gathered. Pepper wasted no time in going in and pushed people aside, making her way to the center. She soon found herself at the origin where the crowd stood a little ways back leaving room around the center of attention. Wendy, Carla and Pip made their way in as well, taking a spot next to Pepper.

"What is it?" Carla asked. In front of them a man laid limp on the ground, his face frozen in an expression contorted in fear and pain. Wendy and Carla cringed from the sight of the man, but Pip and Pepper looked with wide eyed realization as they looked closer at the man's face, which had a burn in the shape of a human hand. Neither of them said anything as they looked upon the scene, a chill running through them as the police had arrived.

"What could be doing this?" Pip asked no one.

Pepper said nothing. Suddenly something had caught her eye away from the body. She looked up and saw a pair of people, a young man in his early twenties or late teens, with tan skin and a mop of strait black hair. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a pair of jean pants. The person next to him, a woman in her early thirties with short black hair wearing a grey shirt with a black pencil skirt and grey leggings with a black trench coat. They looked at the scene, but not in the way others were; they looked at it as if they were investigating it like a pair of detectives. The woman then pulled out what looked like a large bulky skeleton key with a purple light at the end. It emitted an odd whirring sound as she pressed a button on it while the light turned on. Pepper looked to Wendy. She noticed that the girl had also been looking at the pair as well.

"Wendy, Carla." The two of them looked at Pepper who had called them. "let's head back to the guild."

* * *

Within the hour the four of them had returned to the guild hall. They sat at a table not saying anything about what they had witnessed at the scene. Finally Pip spoke.

"I hate to sound like a broken record, but what could have caused these murders?"

"Let's ask Wendy." Pepper said.

"Me?" Wendy said at her mention. "But I don't know anything."

"Not true." Carla said. "You saw something there that the police missed didn't you?" Wendy stared at Carla, then at the rest of her friends before giving in.

"There were two people there."

"They were investigating the scene?" pepper said bluntly.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Saw them too. A young man and a woman wearing a trench coat."

"That was them but…" Wendy stayed silent a minute. "There was something I can't explain."

"What is it?" Pip questioned.

"It's their scents. The man smelled normal, but it was like he wasn't from here, it was like in Edolas."

"So then he's from another world?" Carla asked as she took in the information. Wendy nodded in approval.

"But it's the woman that I'm nervous about." Pip, Carla and Pepper looked at her intently waiting for her to finish. "She wasn't even human, either from Edolas or Earth-Land. Almost… another planet."


	2. The Meddler

**I wanna send a shout out to my friend Composer of Dreams for letting me borrow his OC for this chapter**

* * *

The Meddler

"I know you want to help." Pepper looked at Pip as he spoke to her. They were at the guild hall, alone. Everyone else was to come over soon.

"Well someone's got to stop that psycho." She responded. She looked over and grabbed for a doughnut that was set in a plate in front of her.

"And do you know where to start?" pip asked. He poured himself a cup of coffee as he listened to Pepper's response.

"Not too much really." She sipped her coffee. "Except for those two people we saw."

"I saw them as well."

"Where could they have come from?"

"Beats me." There was the sound of doors opening as a young woman walked in, the hair on the top of her head a blazing red, and she wore a bright blue knee length skirt with a white button up shirt that she wore underneath a breastplate.

"Morning Pepper, Pippin." Erza had said to them.

"Morning Erza." Pepper said, putting up her usual chipper and cheerful self.

"You seem to be in the guild hall very early." She said as she went to order herself breakfast.

"Oh well, just waiting up for Wendy and Carla." Pippin said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, going out on the town today?"

Pepper nodded._ To solve a murder._ She kept to herself that thought. "There's a new movie out tonight and were going to see it." She lied. Erza picked up her order and walked over to the pair. It was a strawberry chocolate cake that she had ordered.

"Is that a good breakfast?" Pippin asked her. Erza then turned an eye on pip that gave him a chill down his spine. "On second thought, enjoy." He said. His reply was followed by the doors opening yet again with the sound of small footsteps and wing flaps.

"Pepper, you ready?" Wendy asked as she went up to the young monster hunter. She nodded in response.

"See you later Erza." She said as she and pip left the guild hall. Erza sat there eating her cake, watching the quartet make their way outside.

"Good luck." She said to them.

000

"You getting a scent?" the four of them had been walking magnolia all morning. Wendy had been using her dragon slayers sense of smell to pick up any scents that were out of place. So far she found next to none as they went on with their search.

"Honestly Wendy, why do you insist on not letting the police handle this?" Carla asked sternly. Wendy paused from her searching as she looked at Carla, no foul moods on it.

"Because we're helping Pepper and Pippin."

"And it's much appreciated." Pippin said to Wendy before turning to Carla. "And we would appreciate it Carla, if you would sound less of a mother for the moment." Carla just gave Pip a scoff. Ever since Wendy and Pepper had become friends, the two Exceeds seemed as though were at a Love/Hate relationship. One day the two would be talking and getting along fine, another day they could be arguing like a bad couple. Today though seemed like one of the better "hate" days since all they seem to be doing was trade glances at each other, not saying much to one another. At least it gave Wendy and Pepper some peace for the moment as they went on with their search.

"Hey, what should we do latter?" Pepper asked Wendy after an hour of looking had passed. Wendy and Carla stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked. Carla just stood there with her paws crossed.

"If we don't find any clues, what do we do then?" Pepper clarified.

"Reasonable question." Pip said. "We _did _tell Erza we were going to see a movie."

"Well which one?" Wendy asked.

"Uh guys, as much as I agree and even like the idea." Pepper suddenly interrupted, pointing to street again. "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves here."

"Like finding suspicious people?" Carla said. "I think that with Wendy's dragon smell we would have found them about now, especially with the very distinctive smells that she described the other day."

"Or they could have a real good hiding spot." Pip then said walking up to Carla. "Tell us why you're so against finding these people."

"Because it is not a hiring job for one thing." Carla stated, walking up to Pip. "As well as that I am trying to be reasonable. Here, unlike your girl over there." She pointed a paw at Pepper.

"Carla, please don't put the blame on Pepper." Wendy asked of her. "She's only trying to help."

"And quite possibly put you in danger as well." Carla said turning towards Wendy. "I'm sorry child, but you know what had happened to those people, don't you?"

"And why do you think we're here in the first place, Carly?" Pepper said to her. Carla immediately tensed up, her shoulders stiff as she quickly turned with a death glance at her.

"Don't. Call. Me. Carly." Carla muttered as she fully turned towards Pepper, who had now a smug look on her face as he had her arms crossed.

"That's fine, since I needed your full attention." Pepper said, letting her arms down to her sides.

"Pepper I really wish" pip began, but he was quickly hushed by Pepper while Wendy just stood back, feeling uneasy at seeing her friends argue like this, but wasn't sure how to intervene.

"You're the one saying that while on this little job Wendy is in danger, when so is everyone else in Magnolia. Yet you seem more concerned for Wendy than everyone else." As Pepper spoke, her every word ignited a furious spark inside Carla, her paws clenching tighter as she felt herself about to lose her cool.

"I think Carla is just trying to do what is best for Wendy. Like any mother figure would." Said a voice from behind them. Pepper turned and saw a man who looked in his mid-twenties with grey messy hair and a few days of growth on his face. He wore a tanned battered looking leather jacket and he wore a kind smile, though it hinted a bit of a meddlers mischief.

"Sivo, what are you doing?" Pip asked when he looked up at the man.

"Just doing what I do best." The man said looking over at the Exceed.

"Getting in to other's business?" Carla said. "you always seem to be best at it."

"So my girlfriend tells me." Sivo said smiling and gave her a quick laugh before continuing. "Pepper, I think you're taking what Carla is saying the wrong way."

"How?!" Pepper shouted. "All she talked about was how dangerous it is for Wendy and says how the police should take care of it when they barely have anything to work with as it is!"

"Is what _you're_ interpreting from her Pepper." Sivo countered. "you only say that because you only want what _you_ want done, and are looking for a way to do it by making Carla seem heartless." Sivo then turned his look at Carla. She looked back at him and looked down, almost feeling a bit of shame.

"I just don't want something to happen…"

"It's okay Carla." Wendy then said, walking up to her friend. "I didn't think you cared only about me and not other people. But I do want to help Pepper." She looked up at the girl. "I can take care myself, remember?" Carla looked up at Wendy then back at Pepper, who also seemed to be reconsidering her own words as well. The girl exceed then sighed and walked over to the young human girl.

"Pepper, I am sorry for being so stern on you." She said.

"And I'm sorry for making you seem like a heartless… Exceed." She said, needing to pause to use the proper terminology for her.

"So are we all friends again?" Sivo asked all of them.

"I believe we are." Pip said then, looking over at them. Sensing his work was done, Sivo nodded at the group and left, leaving the four of them to their bearings.

"Well then." Carla then said. "we have some people to track down."

"Actually I was thinking something else." Pepper said. "For now at least." They all then looked at the girl. "We have been walking all day."

"So we should go see a movie." Wendy said excitedly. Pepper nodded to her.

"Makes sense." Pip added. Carla merely shrugged and just went along with them.

"Okay, cool." Pepper said as she led the group to the movie theater. What they did not notice though, were a young man and a woman, the Time lord and the Alchemist.


End file.
